Cambridge Academy for demigods and mortals
by Percabeth03
Summary: Alexa comes up with a crazy idea. A school for both demigods and mortals! Joy,naturally disagrees. But,what happens when the supply of food for both gods and mortals starts running out? And the gods can't summon more. Will Joy and friends survive the journey to the perilous sea of nectar?
1. Filling out a boring form

**Hey everybody! I'm Percabeth03 and this is my first story and first OC submission one too. I encourage anyone with constructive criticism to review,but you don't have to. Basically,there's a school for demigods and NO MARY-SUES! Ever. Just so I know you read this,remember to write Percabeth in additional notes. So,let's start! **

Joy looked at the packet in her hands. It had all started at Camp,when Alexa, her half-sister,annouced she wanted to have a school for demigods and mortals alike without having to reveal secrets to others. And now, Joy had to be the first demigod to enroll! All the people enrolled so far were mortals. So,Joy,as always, had to lead the way. She opened the quickly grabbed her pencil and filled it in.

**Character Form(Students)**

Full name: Joy Detora

**Who cares? She thought.**

Age: 12

Gender: Female

**Kind of obvious from the name.**

Hair color: Brown/black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5 ft. 3 inches

Weight: 112 lbs.

Distinguishing features: N/A

Average clothing (Provide seasons for each set): Dress,flats,running shoes,t-shirt,jeans,shorts (summer)sweater,boots,jeans,coat,jacket,long-sleeve shirt (winter)long-sleeve shirt,jeans,running shoes (spring)jacket,boots,running shoes, long-sleeve shirt (fall)

**Joy didn't see why they need that.**

Health Status (Any diesease or conditions): ADHD.

**Again,it's for kids with ADHD and dyslexia? Anyone else find this obvious?**

Parents: Harry Detora and Betty Detora

**That was not true,but what if the mortals see she's a daughter of Athena?**

Siblings (Full): N/A

Goals in life: To prove I'm as good as anyone else in everything.

Additional notes: N/A

Joy finally finished the boring form and checked it over again. It should be up to date. She quickly wrote the date on the top in typical journal style and handed it to Chiron,who was standing beside her. He looked it over. "Good job. Hopefully,everyone else follows your lead." Joy smiled at her mentor and walked out with her pencil. She ran back to the Athena cabin and put her pencil back. Then, she decided to be lazy for the afternoon. She fell back on her bed and thought of the crazy school idea that would happen in September. What did she get herself into?

**Okay,I know it's short,but just to tell you...I will make longer ones! And by the way,the form below is the correct one to fill in,not Joy's. I deleted a lot of the original form because it doesn't make sense if a school asks you your nick name or your history,does it? Okay so,please fill out this form in the form of a PM or review,okay? So,see ya!**

**Character Form(Students)**

Character name:

Age (Between 10 and 16):

Gender:

Nick name (Optional):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height (Not higher than 6 ft.):

Weight (Not more than 150 lbs.):

Distinguishing features:

Average clothing (Provide seasons for each set):

Occupation (In camp or any position at school):

Race (Mortal or demigod):

Health Status (Any diesease or conditions):

Parents:

Siblings (Full):

Financial Status (Poor,rich):

Special Powers (Demigods only):

Weaknesses and flaws:

Special skills and personality traits (must include what your character eats):

History:

Personal tragedy (If applicable):

Personal Triumph (what is the character proud of?):

Goals in life:

Pets or sidekicks (Please describe):

Morality (Good or bad?):

Additional notes:


	2. Asking a Friend

**This is my second chapter! Thanks to The Eleven Days for submitting the first OC. SO Sorry for not updating. **

*******************Line break*******************

**Chapter 2**

Joy passed by a son of Hephaestus named Wyatt. They were friends and she hoped that he would join her on the first trip to Cambridge. After all, she didn't want to be the only one to go on the van. That would be totally embarassing. Finally, she gathered her courage and tapped Wyatt on his shoulder gently so he would't whack himself with the shield he was making. "Huh? What?" He asked confused. Joy smiled. He always did that when he was doing some forging. "I was wondering if you were going to the school that my crazy sister Alexa dreamed up? Because I'm going to and I don't want to be the only one to have to go." Joy explained apologetically. Wyatt thought for a moment. Joy hung on, waiting for him to decide her fate. "Well, okay. I don't have anything else but forging to do anyway." He said with a smile. "Great, thanks! The van is leaving in a week, so you'll still have time to fill this out." Joy handed him a packet. It was the enrollment one. Wyatt's face fell when she handed it to him. Joy was well known for being one of the only demigods with no dyslexia. "Don't worry. I'll help you fill it out." She reassured him. "Okay. See you later then." Wyatt replied. "Got it! See you!" She replied and ran to the volleyball net where a heated tournament was going on.

****************Line break****************

**Okay, I know that was a filler, but i'm going to be gone for the next week on vacation. Sorry. I'll try to post from my dad's laptop if he lets me, but face it. That's really unlikely. So, hope I did better and see you in a week or so!**


End file.
